Святая Ольга
Святая Ольга — модель робота-мамы, ранее руководящая школой и воспитывающая Метеору Баттерфляй. Внешность Она — робот, но выглядит подобно женщине средних лет с жёлтыми светящимися глазами и белой металлической прической. Её голос искусственный, она говорит как "типичный робот". Святая Ольга носит выцветшее фиолетовое платье в викторианском стиле с розовым кулоном в районе шеи. У нее клешнеобразные руки, а вместо ног она использует колёса. Для просмотра воспоминаний она использует проекторы, встроенные в её глаза. Также в районе спины у нее встроена скрытая панель, где находится компьютерная мышь, при помощи которой можно управлять роботом. Характер thumb|left|200px|Святая Ольга снова включена Как было показано в серии «Skooled!», она была запрограммирована, чтобы заботиться о Метеоре, которую она назвала Хэйнос (из-за того, что Король Шастакан сказал, что Метеора отвратительна (с англ. Heinous — "отвратительная"). При этом она старалась скрывать всё, что могло выдать её приёмную дочь: её светящиеся символы и хвост. Она даже прибегала к промывке её мозга с помощью просмотра слайд-шоу с правилами, которые должна всегда соблюдать принцесса. Когда её снова включают, она была удивлена новому внешнему виду Хэйнос и тому, что она её когда-то отключила. Также Ольга с удовольствием решается показать поддельную историю Мисс Хэйнос, но при этом не показывает настоящие файлы. Святая Ольга представляет собой версию "правильной" женщины, соответствующей всем стандартам: она знает правила этикета, вежливо общается, носит платье в стиле готики и по внешнему виду выглядит аккуратно. При этом она учит своим знаниям других, делая остальных принцесс-жертв стереотипными правительницами, которых так должен видеть весь мир. История thumb|200px|Маленькая Метеора в руках Святой Ольги Святая Ольга руководила школой до того момента, когда Метеора отключила её и стала новой главой Исправительной школы Святой Ольги для капризных принцесс, управляя учреждением под псевдонимом "Мисс Хэйнос". Всё время вплоть до эпизода "Skooled!" Святая Ольга была отключена и находилась в одной из комнат школы вместе с моделями охранников, но Метеора ввела её в строй с целью узнать правду о своём прошлом. Однако, Святая Ольга показывает ложные данные, и Джемини пришлось взять робота на ручной контроль и показать настоящие данные, которые дают понять Метеоре, что она — кандидат на королевский престол. Файлы повествуют о том, что Святая Ольга — робо-мать, которую позвали в королевский замок. Король Шастакан отдаёт новорождённую Метеору Святой Ольге, сказав воспитывать её, ибо этот "монстр" ему не нужен. Святая Ольга забирает девочку к себе и растит её, тщательно скрывая от той её особенности, выдающие в ней королевскую особь. Метеора шокирована. Святая Ольга говорит, что она действительно любила Хэйнос, но та ударом отрубает её. Появления Третий сезон *Skooled! Галерея S3E33 Meteora Butterfly discovers deactivated St. Olga.png S3E33 St. Olga in a broken-down pile.png S3E33 Gemini plugging in St. Olga.png S3E33 St. Olga being reactivated.png S3E33 Meteora watching St. Olga reactivate.png S3E33 St. Olga looking at her hand.png S3E33 St. Olga pulling cobwebs off of herself.png S3E33 St. Olga looking at Meteora Butterfly.png S3E33 St. Olga looking at Meteora's tail.png S3E33 St. Olga 'I think you looked better'.png S3E33 St. Olga 'a trip down memory lane'.png S3E33 St. Olga starts playing a film reel.png S3E33 Fake film reel of baby Meteora.png S3E33 Fake film reel of St. Olga and baby Meteora.png S3E33 Film reel of St. Olga raising baby Meteora.png S3E33 Meteora 'show me the real master file!'.png S3E33 St. Olga looking ahead at Meteora.png S3E33 St. Olga 'what you are talking about'.png S3E33 Gemini taking control of St. Olga.png S3E33 St. Olga's back compartment opens.png S3E33 Gemini clicking a mouse inside St. Olga.png S3E33 St. Olga starts playing the real master file.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly watching the video buffer.png S3E33 Meteora being shown videos on etiquette.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly 'rewind more'.png S3E33 Teen Meteora and St. Olga look at Meteora's tail.png S3E33 Teen Meteora depressed by St. Olga's words.png S3E33 Teen Meteora hides her tail under her dress.png S3E33 Child Meteora pointing at her reflection.png S3E33 Child Meteora looks at her glowing cheeks.png S3E33 St. Olga holding a cleaning cloth.png S3E33 St. Olga wiping child Meteora's cheeks.png S3E33 Baby Meteora Butterfly in St. Olga's hands.png S3E33 St. Olga 'it was not easy'.png S3E33 St. Olga explaining to Meteora Butterfly.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly punching St. Olga.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly sends St. Olga flying.png S3E33 St. Olga flies into the wall.png S3E33 St. Olga in a deactivated heap once more.png en:St. Olga Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Взрослые